


I’ve waited so long for this

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And baby makes three, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, happy Bucky, happy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: In which the pregnancy in Fictober 17 - I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it yields a little dividend, and new Dads Steve and Bucky meet the love of their lives.





	I’ve waited so long for this

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! This wouldn’t leave me alone. And there’s actually a bigger story I want to write with this idea, but I wanted to deliver this on the last night of Fictober.

Steve lay on their bed, enjoying the closeness of Bucky half laying on him, half sitting between his legs.  They were wearing only soft sleep pants, both of them naked from the waist up.  Steve had his arms around his mate, and his mate cradled their daughter on his chest.

“I can’t believe she’s finally here.  I’ve waited so long for this.”

“We’ve waited.  I’m glad you decided to keep her, Buck.  I would’ve supported you no matter what you decided.  But I’m glad she’s here.  I’m glad she’s ours.”

“Yeah.  She’s pretty much perfect, isn’t she?  Look at that golden little head. I bet she’s gonna look like your Mom.”

“That’d be nice. Ma would’ve loved a granddaughter.”

Bucky explored her tiny fingers with his index finger, smiling as she curled her exquisite little fist around the tip of his finger.  She was sleeping now, and she smelled so good - baby sweet, but also a heady mixture of his and Steve’s scents.  Like he said.  Perfect.

“We owe Helen so much.  That artificial womb is a miracle.”

“This little one is the miracle.  The womb is cool.  I am grateful to Helen.  We’d’a never had you if it wasn’t for your Auntie Helen, sweet thing.  Daddy wouldn’t’a been able to carry you after all.  But Auntie Helen made you a warm, cozy place to grow.  And now you’re here.  With us. Your Dads.  Who aren’t going to let you date until you’re at least 93.  Whaddya think, Steve?  Should we hold out for a hundred?”

“You’re gonna be the best father and the worst father, you know that, right?  Because this is our kid.  She’s not gonna put up with any of our patriarchal bullshit. Are you, sweetheart?” Steve cooed, running his fingertip through her soft hair.

“Yeah. She’s got us whipped already.  And that’s just fine.  Well, Ms. Sarah Winifred Barnes-Rogers, welcome to the world.”  Bucky shifted her slightly so he could plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  “We can’t wait to share it with you.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I made it through the entire challenge - I wrote for each and every one of the 31 prompts for Fictober. Yay me! And yay you for joining me on this journey.
> 
> Don’t forget to subscribe so you know right away when I post something new. Or a chapter to a WIP ... they’re coming!
> 
> And thank you for all your kudos, your comments, and your bookmarks. I so appreciate them all!


End file.
